


You've got a lifetime of secrets (and  I've got all the time to learn them)

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode Tag, F/M, Spoilerish, post episide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: Even after all those years, there's still so much he doesn't know about her. But maybe, just maybe, it's a good thing- for he has all the time of the world to get to know everything there is about her.





	You've got a lifetime of secrets (and  I've got all the time to learn them)

“You’re looking at your co-pilot- got a multi-engine commercial license.”

As he hears the words leaving Happy’s mouth, and see his wife showing off her license -his wife, it’s still so strange, and so utterly beautiful calling her that!- Toby doesn’t know if he should smirk or just stare at her open-mouthed. 

At the end, he decides to simply chuckle- but just a little bit, and it’s more of an interior thing anyway, because he knows Happy enough to be aware that she’d be a bit pissed otherwise- and lifts an eyebrow. 

“Are there any other secrets about you I should know, my beautiful bride?”

Already on her way to pilot the plane, Happy turns, and biting her lips, looking a bit guilty, answers him honestly. “Yeah, Probably.” And then she vanishes, hiding herself like she was actually guilty- or she was scared that her fresh husband would start quiz her about her whole story since the day she was born. 

(Which is completely possible.)

As she disappears from his sight, Toby chuckles, fully, and shakes his head, amused, his stare focused, dreamily, on the heavy closed door. 

He has known Happy for over seven years- and loved her for the same amount of time; for seven years, there’s hardly been a day they haven’t seen each other… and yet, there’s still so much he doesn’t know about her. Things that, even with his behaviorist skills, he hasn’t seen, hasn’t understood.

But, maybe… it’s a good thing. 

After all, now he has all the time in the world to get to learn everything there is to know about her. 

His beautiful wife. 


End file.
